User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/Fanon Halloween Doll Line
Well.. almost. ''Trick or Treat! The month of October is here and it's brought some spelltacularly spooky spellebrations with it! ''Halloween might not exist in Ever After, but Opaline Glass has decidied its high time to celebrate those who don't get celebrated - the villains in all their spooky spelendor! ''Along wth Trixie Witchcraft, they're looking for two other hosts to throw the the most hexciting Halloween/Birthday Party Combo this side of Spring Fairest. Opaline has made an appearance on the MirrorCast asking for two other hosts... who'll be picked? Okay hiya!! Mina here. I've decided to throw the Halloween Party after all. I'm very excited! Hopefully you are too. [Long post ahead! Sorry! '''Please read if you want to be in the fanon doll line though/have your OC be a host of the party'<33] Like I said in the previous post about this this is a party Opaline is throwing in celebration of all the people who don't get a particularly happy ending, but everyone is welcome! The party has been combined with a birthday party, due to several of CK3030's OC's having birthdays on/around halloween. Needless to say it should be a fun party to take part in! However, as the title indicates. This isn't about the RP but about the doll line. The fanon doll line is likely gonna be called ''Trick or Treat! ''and will contain Opaline, the two other hosts (aside from Trixie) and a random party guest - Trixie is of course a host and will likely be in the RP, but due to CK3030 asking I do not make fanart of her OC, I want to allow someone else to get some fanart and hence, be in the doll line. This isn't me trying to shove somone off to the sidelines, I simply want to respect CK's wishes. They can't have a role in the doll line but will be a big part of the RP I'm sure! you for your cooperation and ideas CK<33 The line itself will feature characters wearing black and white outfits themed around a different iconic part of halloween and a pop of colour. Think stripey tights, boots, glitter, OTT makeup. Both the theme and colour will be decided when the characters are chosen. those wondering, Opaline's will likely be red. The themes could be things like candy, spider webs, black cats, spooky forests, decorations, haunted houses, ghost stories... anything we assosiate with halloween! The theme would depend on the character. A character who likes books might be themed around ghost stories, a childish character candy... that sorta thing. If you'd like to be a host please post a comment below! Say who your character is and why they would want to help host the spellebration - it'd be ideal to get an villain/evil character in the line (though they don't necessarily have to want to be evil! Good bad guys and evil bad guys are welcome alike). Similarly, if you'd like to be the guest that gets a slot in the line please leave a comment. You don't need a reason to be a guest - this is pretty much a random/lucky draw. Once again, please mention who your character is. Regardless of someone wanting to be a host or the lucky winner, it'd be a good idea to leave what pop of colour your character would have. I don't want everyone to have the same colour. Noting a typical halloween-y thing you might want your OCs theme to be would also be a good idea! The host will be picked based upon the reasons you leave, but the random guest will be picked with a random generator. ''NOTE: If you're a host you're going to be expected to be active in the RP. I already know I might be away on the actual day of halloween and I'm doing this party for other people - I want to know the RP will be able to continue when I'm not there. '' Category:Blog posts